Plo Koon
Plo Koon was a Jedi Master and a member of the Jedi Council during the war on Naboo and throughout the Clone Wars. He is most commonly known for his great abilities to pilot a ship and his patience and wisdom. Canon History Plo Koon was born on the planet Kel Dor and because of his connection with the force, the Jedi Order took him into the Jedi temple to be trained into becoming a Jedi Knight. Many, many years later when Plo Koon was now a Jedi Knight, he found a young Togruta girl named Ahsoka Tano on the planet Shili, Ahsoka was extremely strong with the force so he took her into the temple to be trained. Plo Koon and Ahsoka continued to share a close bond throughout their careers as Jedi, however Plo Koon did not take her as his padawan when she was old enough, she was given to Anakin Skywalker. Plo Koon was eventually given the rank of Jedi Master and a seat on the Jedi Council where he stayed for the rest of his life. Plo Koon was among the many Jedi on Mace Windu's strike team that fought on Geonosis. Luckily, because of his bravery he managed to survive and live on throughout the rest of the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars he undertook many dangerous missions such as, destroying the Malevolence where he and a few other Jedi destroyed General Grievous' powerful weapon, he also took part in the first Battle of Felucia where he fought bravely on his ship up in space, Plo Koon returned to Felucia a while later to fight once again for the Republic. When bombs went off at the Jedi temple, Plo Koon attended the funeral of the Jedi who lost their lives. An investigation begun to try and figure out who bombed the temple and it led back to his old friend Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka was kicked out of the Jedi order for her crimes and was sent to jail, however just in the last second, her Master Anakin Skywlker proved her innocence by finding out that Barriss Offee was the one that bombed the temple. Ahsoka was alowed back into the Jedi Order and was given the rank of Jedi Master but the declined the offer much to Plo Koons dismay. Plo Koon sadly was executed during Order 66 when his own Clone Trooper shot him down while he was doing a patrol flight on his ship. Canon Appearances # Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace film (first appearance) # The Phantom Menace Read-Along story book # Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace Video Game # Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings Video Game # Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones film # Jedi of the Republic - Mace Windu comic series # Star Wars: The Clone Wars film # Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series # Dark Disciple Novel # Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Film # Kanan: Comic Series